Lion Heart
by eternallyweird
Summary: A man must sacrifice everything for the one he truly loves. Enter Kuwabara. As he journeys to Makai searching for the girl he loves as well as how own self. [A Tale of The Past and Heritage of The Kuwabara Family] [Kuwabara X Yukina]
1. Yume

Dislcimaer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yu Yu Hakusho is created by Yoshiro Togashi, and licensed by FUNimation … I also don't own the quote "I'll be here … why … I'll be waiting for you … and if you come you'll find me … I promise" the opening of the classic game "Final Fantasy VIII" There also terms that I don't own like … some of the names …

Currently after days of this fiction playing in my head over and over and over again…. I have finally done it! ….

This story explores Kuwabara's origins as a human psychic … Ekichi! ….. the true legend of the "Destati Children" , and Kuwabara X Yukina pairing!

Yup .. I have gone crazy….

FEAST YOUR EYES ON THE CRAP! Echo

(?) Meaning look at the authors note's at the end of the story.

* * *

Lion Heart  
Chapter One: Yume_  
By: xinsanexdreamerx_

Chapter One: Yume

* * *

Kazuma Kuwabara stood on the beach. The calm breeze blew by as his carrot locks slowed in the wind. Now at the age of nineteen the once renowned warrior of love changed his life. After graduating the prefatory high school. He was now accepted to the prestigious college studying as a philosopher. (?)

Life was acceptable to Kuwabara, but an empty void remains in his heart. He was going to finally marry the girl he loves, Yukina. But, months after the engagement she disappeared. It was like she vanished out of thin air. The only thing that was left when she disappeared was her engagement ring. From then on he put the ring on a chain as well as his mother's engagement ring… He vowed to find her once again…

_**I'll be here … ** _

The voice called out; it was distorted and had echoed in his mind. The wind blew harder as the tides gently crashed on the shore. Kuwabara took a deep breath of the fresh ocean air. It was peaceful.

"**Why**?" he said silently under his breath. He scanned the area around him and saw no one there. He wondered silently as the voice called out once again…

**I'll be here … waiting**

The scenery changed instantly as the calm ocean shore, transformed into the hot sandy desert. A puzzled look played on the carrot top's face …

'It's only a dream,' he thought still confused at the voice.

"**For what**?" he said playing along shouting at the ominous void of the barren wasteland.  
**  
****I'll be here … waitng … for you**

The voice sounded less distorted, but was not clear. 'It's a feminine voice,' he thought. The scenery changed once again as the unproductive badlands sprung forth wild flowers, and mountains replaced the sand of the desert. The aroma of plants flooded the air.. He breathed in, and was more calmed and relaxed…

Kuwabara looked behind him and saw a young girl. She wore a pale blue komono that hung loosely to her slim petite figure. He instantly recognized the girl as … Yukina.

"Yukina," he called out. But the girl didn't move nor answer.

**And if you'll come …**

"Yukina!" he yelled even louder as the echo of his voice grew gloomy. The young koorime turned around her marine bangs overshadowed her scarlet eyes. Kuwabara looked at Yukina … Yes it was her … but she was sad. He watched as the young koorime stretched out her hand her hiroseki … her mother's tear. A strong wind blew as Yukina folded her hand the hiroseki than turned into a white feather … The feather blew to Kuwabara as he caught it … he held in his hand and clenched his fist. He let go revealing the engagement ring.

**You'll find me …**

He was shocked … this wasn't the ring he gave her… it glistened more. He soon recognized it … the diamond was her hiroseki … She smiled at him with her head tilted. She reached out to him as she started to fall … Kuwabara ran to catch, but before he even touched her she was gone …

**I promise …**

And in a blur he saw several things … a sort of hazy premonition…

**Three silver haired men …  
a young girl dancing on water…  
an old woman grasping a broad sword in her hands…**

**A ring … blood…**

**Yukina's blood …**

**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The annoying alarms clock rang. Kuwabara groaned quickly. He grabbed his head and said to himself "It's only a dream ... It's only a dream,"

He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and started to walk to the bathroom. He noticed quicklythat bags had formed under his eyes. He ignored it, and turned on the faucet, and splashed cold water on his face. He took a hand towel and wiped away the water.

He yawned and stretched out his arms as a entoxicating smell perfumed the air. 'Shizuru is actually making breakfast …' he thought as his stomach started growling. A grin formed on his face as he ran down stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Nee-san," Kuwabara said greeting his Aneki. The older Kuwabara sibling was still in her robe and had greeted her younger brother a tired wave.

'Shizuru was never a morning person' he thought remembering last week when she and Atsuko had a girl's night out. She came back with a pierced nose, and her hair was neon green.

Kuwabara took an already poured cup of coffee, and held it to us mouth slowly sipping the black thick fluid.

"So …," Kuwabara started looking at his sister oddly, "what's with the breakfast?"

Shizuru looked at her younger brother in shock and said, "Kazuma! Can't I do something nice for my little brother!"

Kuwabara's eyes popped opened and he said darkly, "Who are you and what have you done with Shizuru!"

Shizuru scowled and whacked Kuwabara with a skillet, "Eat your breakfast and get dressed… we have to go somewhere,"

"Jeez," said Kuwabara rubbing his head, "Can't you go yourself?"

"No," said Shizuru, "unless you want be to make over you bedroom,"

Kuwabara glared and his sister and said, "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh would I," she said, "How about pink with shoujo bubbles, and Brittany Spears posters," An evil smile played on her face as she cackled.

"Fine," said Kuwabara, "You've may have one this time … but I will get my REVENGE!" He finished being over dramatic and stormed off to his bedroom. Shizuru smiled, and began to wash the dishes.

* * *

Minutes Later

"Come on Kazuma!" yelled Shizuru, the distance between them muffled a faint yell. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"KAZUMA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" she yelled even louder causing the ground under her to shake. After a second she heard a yelp of pain, and Kuwabara came tumbling down the stairs.

"JEEZ!" Kuwabara said rubbing the back of his head at this rate he grew a large bump on his head. "I SAID I WAS CHANGING!"

"Come on!" she said grabbing her little brother's hand and leading him outside.

"What's the rush?" he asked Shizuru trying his best to keep with her fast pace.

She turned to him and said, "I need to do some errands …"

"That's it!" said Kuwabara He took a deep breath to calm his self down, "Nee-san it's so odd of you to be acting this way … is something wrong?" He stared at his sister as she let go of his hand and her pace increasing.

"It's just … I wanted to spend some time with you," she said smiling her hazel eyes glinted with a mixed of joy and sadness. Kazuma looked at his sister and then started to smile. He knew something was wrong, but behind his sister's smile he couldn't see anything. She stopped and waited for her brother to snap back to reality.

"Well I guess it wouldn't kill me," he said. Shizuru smiled slightly and said, "Good because we're taking the park for a short cut,"

"The park?" he said questioning his Aneki. It's been years … Two years to be more exact. He slowly walked down the concrete road gazing… He gazed at the youthful innocence of a child. The child laughed and smiled. He smiled as well remembering the last time he himself was playing in the sand. His mother came over; the child whimpered looking at his mother sadly. She motioned her head in agreement and gently brushed her lips on the child's forehead. The child returned it with a tight embrace.

* * *

Shizuru looked at her younger brother. Her deep hazel eyes looking at him as he walked slowly dragging his feet towards the floor. It was hard for her to watch him be like this… She was always sorry that she was never able to give him a childhood. Running away was all they had …

She remembered silently of her parents Kensuke and Hotaru Kuwabara (?). Were they her parents? She remembered so vaguely of her childhood memories. All she was able to see was pain and loneliness. She remembered their death so well …

Hotaru Kuwabara, such a beautiful woman … so kind and considerate of others. Her hazel eyes exactly like Shizuru deepened within her memory. Fiery wings of red hair that was similar to Kazuma hair color; her small heart shaped face that was one of a kind. She was beautiful, smart, and powerful… Hotaru Loire was originally her name. Descending from many few ningen psychics' families. She was an itako, a blind shaman able to hear ghost and was sort of a medium that allowed the spirits to move on….' Maybe that was why she always seemed that she was in her own little world,' Shizuru thought. Shizuru would remember mimicking her mother's habits. She would dress the same way, and act just like her.

'I was sort of envious,' she thought. But she knew that she should have not been jealous of her mother. Her mother a humanitarian, someone so beautiful, and so smart did something so stupid. She married Kensuke Kuwabara….

* * *

Kuwabara looked downward towards the floor. His childhood memories distorted …

Kensuke Kuwabara, his father … He spitted out the name. He hated his father more than anything … he didn't know if he hated his father … he disliked him … but hate? Such a harsh word …

He remembered him and hated the name he took on, as a Kuwabara … He was a simple man, easily someone who was quiet and liked to be alone. Kazuma wondered what had attracted her mother to him. He was the kind of guy who kept to himself .. wasn't much of a talker.. But he did descend from the great Kuwabara clan … One of many few ningen psychic families left, and one of the most powerful.

The Kuwabara clan was sort of legendary each name descending from it has been known for power and greatness … A heavy burden for Kensuke Kuwabara for he was not born with psychic powers … He might have been jealous of Hotaru for being a psychic … Maybe he was sick and tired of his family belittling him … Who knows? Only the sick and twisted mind of Kensuke Kuwabara does…

But there was no reason for him to do what he did …

_

* * *

(The following is from a story recounting the past of Kuwabara siblings parents "Because He Was A Kuwabara")_

_Kasaan is crying again… _

_Kazuma looked at his mother, Hotaru Kuwabara. She was a beautiful woman with smooth wings of long fiery red hair , large chocolate brown eyes that was hidden behind dusky eyelashes. Yes she was beautiful, and she was a psychic to back that up. But she was stricken with disease. The disease made her bones weaker and made her have a weak immune system. She slowly grew weaker by the day. At that time there was not cure._

_The young Kazuma Kuwabara stepped into the room and tried his best to comfort his mother. He looked at his mother and said, "Kasaan?" putting his hands on the bed. "Kasaan?" he asked again._

_Hotaru picked up her son still crying, and huddled close to her son. She took her long delicate fingers and stroke her son's hair and cheek. Kazuma curled closer to his mother. "Kazuma-kun, Can you do mommy a favor?" she asked with her voice still shaking._

"_Ok," said Kazuma looking at his mother in a surprised look._

"_Tell Shizuru-chan to get out of the house and go to Yukimura's house when I tell; you ok?" said Hotaru. She wiped a tear from her cheek. _

"_Ok Mommy," Kazuma responded. "Will you be ok?" he asked. _

"_I'll come back don't worry just get out of here when I tell you ok? Promise me," she said her voice now breaking. She continued crying; Kazuma wiped one of his mother's tears with his hand, and he buried his face in the blankets of her bed, and cried too._

"_Kasaan.." he said as his face was buried in her arm._

"_Yes, Kazuma-kun?' she asked stroking the hair of her son's head/_

"_Otousaan .. Said to … to," the young Kazuma couldn't bare to say the words to his mother._

_Hotaru froze, and she buried her face in her hands. Kazuma held closer to his mother, and tried to calm her down. "To what Kazuma? Just say it." She told her son._

_Kazuma nodded and said, "He said … said to go in the kitchen and feed him that shit that you made, and to go play the little obedient wife," _

"_And to stop your fucking crying and put the child down," said a gruff voice from the doorway. Both Kazuma and Hotaru froze in their seat. "You bitch, he'll never get anywhere if you keep pampering him like that." _

"_Don't call me that!" Hotaru said in a low, harsh voice. She also said something under her breath._

"_Fuck off?" said his father incredulously. He titled his head back and laughed. "Get up bitch!" he said pulling Hotaru up at her arm. "Kazuma at the corner now!" he yelled shoving Kazuma._

"_Get up and act like a normal person!" he bellowed punching the woman in the stomac. A smirk formed from his lips and he said, "But you normal … You are nothing by a freak!" _

"_Father please stop," said Kazuma quivering._

"_Kazuma come over here!" he yelled and a smirk again had played on his lips, "Watch and learn what Daddy does,"_

"_Kazuma go! Go! Go now!" she screamed and tears plunged down her cheeks. _

"_Kazuma stay!" his father bellowed as he grabbed his son's shoulder. "Watch!"_

"_What are you going to do! Teach him how to kill someone! Some role model!" she retaliated._

"_I'm not stupid!" he shot back, "Unlike you!"_

"_I'm not stupid! I'm not … I'm not!" she responded her head buried in her arms. She then muttered something under her breath._

"_How dare you!" he hissed._

_Kazuma thought, 'No not again!' He cringed and fell to the floor putting his face in his hands and rocking back and forth._

"_See what you are doing to the boy! You are making him weak!" he roared, "You are just a waste of blood! You useless pathetic creature!"_

"_Kazuma go! Go now!" she yelled._

"_Don't even dare use MY son against me!" he bellowed._

"_I…I…"_

"_Don't you dare plead with me!" he roared._

"_Please Kensuke! Not in front of Kazuma!" she pleaded._

"_I said not to use my son against me! I will not let him be spineless like you!" he yelled._

"_Kazuma just go! Go now!" Hotaru yelled motioning Kazuma to the door. "Just go! I'll be ok!" she reassured him._

_Kazuma obeyed his mother and went off to find Shizuru. "Shizuru-san," he yelled as he opened the many doors in the household. There was a howl of pain coming from his Kassan's room. "Shizuru-san!" he yelled even louder._

"_I'm in here!" there was a muffled yell from the closset. Kazuma opened the door, and Shizuru was there tied up. Kazuma untied his sister and said, "Come on! We have to get help!" said Shizuru._

"_What about Kasaan?" asked Kazuma franticly._

"_There's no time. We'll call the police," she said as she dialed the number on the phone._

_**Bam!**_

_There was a shot from Kasaan's room and a howl of pain. There were more shrieks, and seconds later in died down._

_**Hotaru Kuwabara was shot to death.**_

"_Oh my God," Shizuru said her eyes filled with tears. Kazuma held close to his sister and tears rolled down his cheek._

'**_DAMN IT!" _**he swore in his mind. The memories that haunted him still in his mind … He hated him. He hates his father … But truly most of all he hates himself …_  
_

* * *

She looked back at him. He was so deep in thought .. She sighed. 'Today is the last day …' she thought. Although being a psychic had its benefits, but sometimes it wasn't worth seeing the future. 'Please Kazuma be safe..'

**I'll be here **

The voice it called out again. The same one in the dream. Kuwabara turned around and nothing was there. 'It's probably my mind,' he thought. He continued to walk. He looked to his left. It was a tiny café where he had taken Yukina on a tour of Ningekai. It was sort of their first date … He stared at it silently … Just waiting for her to appear. He brushed off the thought quickly and walked on. He looked again, and there she was … Yukina. Her marine locks flowed in the wind as she smiled at him. He blinked and shook his head. He looked again, and she was gone.

**Why? **

I'll be waiting for you …

**And if you'll come … You'll find me .. **

A feather slowly danced into the air. Kuwabara stared at it his face in mixed emotion. It fell into his hand, and he slowly clenched his fist… He opened his hand and saw Yukina's hiroseki … her mother's hiroseki.

The voice was more like Yukina's as he felt her small gentle hand cupping his face. An apparition, a mirage …. It was something … but it felt real. She whispered into his ears.

**I promise ….**

She was gone …. Kuwabara eyes widened … He knew that it was a sign …

"Shizuru," he called out. "Nee-san, Gomen but …"

"Just say it!" she yelled out. The bangs of her hair over shadowing her hazel eyes, and hiding the streaming tears that streaked across her face.

"I think I could find her in the **Promised Land** …"

**Now the story begins ….**

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm sorry you were bored half to death … Most of the chapter was part of my other story Because He Was a Kuwabara but whatever anyways I have used tons of things from Final Fantasy.

Anyways crap…

? – I don't know what he will become lawyer, police officer, surgeon who knows! But I just chose philospher because it was the first thing that popped in my mind

?- My previous stories: Because He Was a Kuwabara and The Final Distance is my point of view of the parents of the Kuwabara siblings.

Ok the terms used here or will be used:

**_The Promised land: _**Yup a dire hard Cloud X Aerith Fan! … I had to put something about it iono!

**_Lion Heart: _**The final gun blade (weapon) that Squall's uses in Final Fantasy VIII, no wait I think it's the blade or is the limit break! I FORGOT! I haven't played it in a long time …

**_Loire: _**Raine Loire or Leonhart whatever… the woman that is of course Squall's mother but it was never mentioned in the game. I just assume and so many other fans. ..I'll tell you more in chapter two!

**_Three Silvered haired Men:_**Yup inspired by the three dudes coming on the new movie Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children! I CAN't WAIT SQUEALS

**_I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL WHO HAVE READ MY STOREIS AND HAD THE PATIENCE TO IGNORE ALL OF MY SPELLING ERRORS AND GRAMMAR AND BAD STORY LINE AND EVERYTHING YOO ROCK!ONEONEON1111 _**

AS USUAL

CONTRUCTIVE FLAMES ARE WELCOME

REVIEWS ARE PRAISED

READING IS THANKED!

Chapter Two: Kaze (IF I CONTINUE) – Kuwabara goes to the "Promised Land" but what is the Promised Land … how will he find it?


	2. Kaze

Discliamer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

I hate my life…. Who doesn't?

(?) Author's notes

Warnings: Bad Grammar, All around bad fiction, horrible spelling, and evil OOC.

* * *

Kaze  
_By: xinsanexdreamerx_

* * *

_"KASAAN!" complained the young Kazuma Kuwabara. He was in a small blue blanket thatt draped above his body. A smile curved on his face as he saw his kasaan smile. He barely remembered the last time she smiled so big._

_"Can you tell me the same story again?" said Kazuma his eyes sparkled with children's innocence and joy. A stern look played on his mother. Kazuma took a minute to think._

_"Please," he finally responded forgetting the magic words. A small smile was on his mother's face as she began to stroke her son's little cheek._

_"Ok Kazu-kun," Hotaru said her hazel eyes gentle and pleasant._

_"Once upon a time," she started, "there was a psychic warrior named Lion Heart. He was brave, sweet, and kind to even his enemies. With his three companions Dragon Spirit, Phoenix Core, and Fox Spirit. They set on an adventure to defeat an evil enemy named S.I.N." _

_"I don't like S.I.N," Kazuma pouted, "He's baaaad," Hotaru smiled._

_"Yes he is baaaad," she said mimicking her son, "But all stories have an evil villain,"_

_"Can you please continue, Kasaan?" requested Kazuma. His mother nodded._

_"The four were blessed with a gift at birth. The gift was that they were able to open "The Gate of Syrian". No one knew how anyone was able to open the gate. Some thought the gift was given to those who are worthy by the gods. Some thought it had something to do with their powers. _

_It was believed when the gate was opened that anyone who entered. The Gate would grant to that person what their heart truly desires, but at the cost of their own soul. The four warriors also known as the Destati Children or the Liberi Fatali, the fated children had to guard this gate so that S.I.N won't be able to open it, and if so the three worlds will be destroyed._

_But at the time S.I.N wasn't a huge threat, but still a threat. So, to increase his power he had to eat the souls of one thousand people both youkai and ningen, so that he was able to open The Gate of Syrian,"_

_"Ewwww," said Kazuma with a disgusted look on his face, "Yucky!" _

_"Yes I know," said Hotaru, "YUCKY!"_

_"But Kasaan why did that yucky man want to open the gates of ssssrrranb," Kazuma paused again. He focused his lips trying his hardest to phonetically say the difficult word._

_Hotaru chuckled, "It's seer – e - n," she said it slower._

_"Syrian," he was able to pronounce, "SYRIAN!" he said louder with more joy. _

_His mother smiled and continued the story, "S.I.N was now more powerful than the Destati Children. But the warriors did whatever they could, and finally they were able to defeat S.I.N but with a terrible cost; the warriors had to sacrifice their own selves to imprison S.I.N. in an embryonic state,"_

_Kazuma raised an eyebrow. _

_"It means that S.I.N was turned into a baby," she explained, "But no one knows why S.I.N. wanted to open The Gates, and no one knows what lies beyond on it. My Kasaan or your Obasaan said that beyond the gates was the Yuukei no Riku, or what I call the Promised Land," _

_"The Promised Land?" Kazuma questioned. A puzzled look played on his face as he said, "What's that?"_

_"The Promised Land," she began, "is like heaven,"_

_"Like heaven?" Kazuma said a bit confused._

_"Heaven, is the world of perfection where you are always happy," she said, "but in the Promised Land, you see what it is truly in your heart. Though it is at time painful. It is worth it. But at the end of the road you find that what you have lost can be found._

_In other words all that you have lost will be there. The people there, the images, and the memories are with you for that simple moment,"_

* * *

"The Promised Land?" Shizuru questioned her brother.

"Hai," he answered back, "It's where I can find things that are lost,"

"It's where I can find her," he said. The wind blew gently. Tears that streaked from her face were blown away by the calm of the breeze. She looked almost shocked, as her brother had reminded her of the fairy tale that their mother told her. She smiled at her and understood how he felt.

The wind blew once more, but stronger. A little cherry blossom petal flowed in the air, and slowly danced in the air. Shizuru's hazel eyes gazed at her younger brother, and she remembered …

_

* * *

"I hope I get a younger sister!" Shizuru Kuwabara exclaimed. Shizuru now seven years old just was starting the second grade. Her hazel eyes filled with joy and worry. She had seen many of the mother's who were about to give birth. They were so filled with pain, but after when it is over they were so happy they forgot all about it._

"_Or a younger brother would be fine," she said. The doctor came out and was smiling._

"_Where is your father?" he asked Shizuru._

_Shizuru looked up to him trying to think of the best lie. "He's at work right now," she finally blurted out. _

"_Oh," he finally said seeing through Shizuru's "white lie". He frowned but then he smiled._

"_You mother just given birth to a boy," he explained, "Would you like to see them?" Shizuru nodded and the doctor opened the door for her._

_She entered the room slowly not wanting to disturb her mother. Her mother looked at her and smiled as she used her hand to motion to her daughter to come in. Shizuru paused for a moment still not used to her mother cradling the young baby boy. She walked towards her mother._

"_Look Shizu-chan," she said her voice a bit quieter, "This is your little brother, Kazuma,"_

"_Kazuma," Shizuru said, "that's a great name," Shizuru smiled as the little baby boy yawned stretching his tiny arms. She stared at him for a while and memorized his features. The boy was small, but still looked healthy. On the top of his head was a messy tuff of red hair, and his dark eyes stared at her as well smiling so … serenely. Unaware of the world and life that he would be born into. _

"_Would you like to hold him?" her mother said._

"_I don't think I can," she admitted, "He's so small I'm afraid I might drop him or hurt him …"_

_Hotaru understood. The doctor came towards the two and said, "Can you please leave? Your mother needs some rest," _

Shizuru nodded and walked towards the door and as the door closed she heard her mother whisper to Kazuma

"_Shounen yo shinwa ni nare," (?)_

* * *

She remembered so well. She could never get over what her mother meant when she said that to her younger brother. She shook off the thought and walked home with her brother …

Kuwabara arranged a small backup so that he was able to travel around with it. In it was a small amount of food, clothes, a few healing items that Shizuru gave him, a cell phone (if there was any service in Makai), and a few memorable items. He opened the pack to see if everything was in check. He pulled the zipper and inside was Ekichi.

"Gomen Ekichi, but you have to stay here with Shizuru," he said carrying the cat and putting her down. She purred and licked his hand. She looked at him almost pleading.

"I can't anyways," he said, "You might get killed in Makai. You are safe here than with me all right," he said scratching behind Ekichi's ear.

"And anyways," he began, "I'll come back," He pat Ekichi's head slightly and walked off taking his backpack.

"Sayonara," he said closing the door slightly only leaving a crack for Ekichi to get out herself. Ekichi stared blank for a moment, and she followed her owner.

Kuwabara neared the portal between the Ningekai and Makai. He remembered the time when the rest of the gang went to Makai leaving him in the Ningenkai.

'_So many memories…' _he thought, After all he was leaving his homeland.

"Oni-san," a voice called. Kuwabara turned his head; it was Shizuru.

"Nee-san, I thought you were at home," he said. Shizuru walked up to him and handed him a small box.

"Here, you'll need this for your journey," said Shizuru. Kuwabara opened the box, and took out a long set of beads. (?)

"I can't take these," he said, "Kasaan, gave it to you," He returned the box to her, but Shizuru just refused.

"Listen," began Shizuru, "I understand why Yukina is very important to you, and I want you to be safe," she gave it back to him.

"But you need it more than I do," she said.

"But-," Kuwabara started, but he was interrupted by Shizuru.

"But nothing," said Shizuru,

"And if a youkai comes I'll just kick its ass!" she exclaimed with the traditional Kuwabara confidence.

"Arigato Gozimasu, Aneki," he said Shizuru smiled at him.

"Don't go all luvy dubby on us,"

Kuwabara snapped out of thought and looked behind Shizuru. It was Yuusuke, Kurama, Botan, and Keiko.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here!" Kuwabara said.

"We're here to make sure you don't get eaten by the evil demons," said Yuusuke with a grin.

"That's great of you to say Urameshi … I think," he said with a small smile thinking whether to take his words as kindness or and insult.

"Kuwabara-kun, do be careful there are many youkai willing to eat ningens," said Kurama.

"Don't worry you guys!" Kuwabara. "I'm not that stupid,"

"Or are you?" said Yuusuke.

"URAMESHI!" yelled Kuwabara as he tackled the smaller teen, and began to wrestle.

"Same old, same old," said Botan smiling. Keiko nodded in agreement.

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" yelled Shizuru grabbing both Kuwabara's and Yuusuke's ear. The two stop fighting instantly and winced in pain as Shizuru implanted the "Death Grip" After two minutes Shizuru let go of the two.

"Owww," complained Kuwabara, "that hurt…"

"No shit Einstein," said Yuusuke. When Kuwabara was about to implement a tackle Shizuru gave the two a glare, and stopped both of them in their tracks.

"I need to go," said Kuwabara.

"Sayonara, Kuwabara-san please be careful," said Keiko.

"Don't worry I will," he responded.

"Sayonara, Kuwabara-san," said Botan, "Come back soon,"

"Oh!" exclaimed Keiko.

"I almost forgot," she said taking out a small bag.

"Some food for you journey," she gave the item to Kuwabara.

"Arigato Goziamasu, Keiko-san," he said bowing. She returned the favor with a smile.

"Sayonara minasan," he finally said. He waved goodbye to his friends and sisters, and smiled at them for the last time, and entered the portal…

* * *

'_I'm here,'_ he thought as the portal closed behind him. He sighed loudly, and closed his eyes still not used to the ghastly smell of the decaying carcass that which is the Makai air.

"I know you are there," Kuwabara thought aloud, "Come out … shrimp,"

A rustle was made when Hiei slowly emerged from the shadows of the forest.

"I didn't do a very good job at concealing myself," he said crossing his arms.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Kuwabara.

"I'm looking for your sister," Kuwabara responded. Hiei eyes widened a bit and a gasp escaped from his lips.

"I've known for a while," Kuwabara said quickly, "everyone was really bad at keeping it a secret,"

The wind blew and the dust danced with the wind. Shrouding the two covering their form.

"So, how is that Mukuro girl?" Kuwabara asked bringing up a new topic. Hiei turned away his crimson eyes narrowed. Kuwabara understood Hiei's silence. It was the pain of love.

"Don't fail," Hiei managed to say, "If you can't find her I'll kill you,"

Kuwabara snorted, "Thanks for the pep talk,"

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm sorry that it sucked and that you were probably bored to death.

(?)_Shounen yo shinwa ni nare –_ there are many translations: Rise young boy to the heavens like a legend. 2)Young boy become the legend 3) Rise to the heavens like a burning phoenix 4) Rise to the havens like the legend

The line comes from "Zankoku no Tenshi no TEZE" or "Cruel Angel's Thesis" by Takahashi Yoko the Neon Genesis Evangelion opening song.


	3. Hibiya

Disclaimer: Yes I still don't own it!

Anyways … I've noticed something after I've written the third chapter of a story I lose interest in the whole thing!

**Japanese Time**

Kawaii – cute

Obaba – Granny

Ano – uhmm.

Otousan – father

_Dono_ – (honorfic) an old form of being polite. The suffix is usually directed to an older person.

_Sama_ - (honorfic) signifies importance like King, Queen, Lord. ETC

_San _- (honorfic) polite like Mr. or Mrs. or Ms.

_Chan_ - (honorfic) is used usally by an older person to a younger child usually directed tpa girl

_Kun_ (honorfic) is used usally by an older person to a younger child usally directed to a boy

Dana – is a term that is a very rude way to say husband.

Shihan – someone who own a karate dojo.

Kasaan - mother

Arigato - Thank You

Arigato Gozimasu - Thank You Very Much

Gomen - Sorry

Gomen Nasai - I'm Very Sorry

Warnings - Bad spelling, horrible grammar, OC warning, OOC, and horrible storyline!

* * *

Lion Heart  
**Chapter Three: Hibiya**  
_By: xinsanexdreamerx_

* * *

A few hours had passed, six to be more exact since Kuwabara's encounter with Hiei. It was now night in Makai. He was careful not to lower his defenses especially when sleeping. Kuwabara rested under a tree admiring the midnight sky. He gazed at the stars and noticed that the image of Yukina was in the sky. He smiled knowing that it was just his imagination.

'_I'll find you,' _he thought grasping the engagement ring within his hands. The chain jingled as he swayed it back and forth. The ring gleamed in the Makai moonlight, and he sighed deeply. He tried his best to close his eyes and go to sleep but the feeling. That thought in the back of his mind knowing somewhere in Makai Yukina was waiting for him. How could he sleep with this thought in his mind?

He tried once again, but this time he thought of something else.

_

* * *

"He's so kawaii!" a woman squealed in delight holding a baby in her arms. The baby giggled back at the woman, and reached out to the woman with his pudgy arms._

_"I love you so much!" she said louder holding the little baby tighter to her body._

_"Kasaan!" a firm voice called, "Don't do that! You might suffocate him!" _

_Another woman came out only she was much younger. She grabbed the baby gently from the older woman. The older woman scowled._

_"How rude Hotaru-chan," the older woman frowned. She then put her hands over her head in a dramatic pose._

_"Depriving your own Kasaan of loving her grandchild," she said pretending to weep, "When he grows up he'll probably hate his own Obaba,"_

_"Kasaan," Hotaru said with a deep sigh, "Kazu-kun, needs his rest,"_

_She slowly rocked the baby, but the little boy wouldn't stop wailing. Hotaru tucked a tiny strand of red hair behind her son's ear._

_"You win Kazu-kun," she said handing the baby to her mother, "Here you go,"_

_"Arigato," she said holding the baby tightly making funny faces. Hotaru sighed again, and ran her hands through her crimson hair. _

_"Kazu-kun, can you say Obaba," the older woman said, "Or you can call me Obaba Hibiya," She then rocked the baby back and forth. Kazuma than yawned stretching out, and finally closed his dark eyes. Hibiya grinned to herself, and looked proud. She stroked the little boy's cheek, and laid him in his bed gently._

_"Arigato Gozimasu, Kasaan," her daughter said bowing. A scowl crossed her mother's face._

_"Did I-"_

_"You've changed," she interrupted her daughter. She examined her looking up and down. Hibiya looked into her daughter chocolate eyes, and froze._

_"Ano…-" Hotaru said surprised._

_"Hotaru," she said firmly. The older woman was serious as she glared at Hotaru, "You can't let him do this to you," _

_Hotaru's eyes widened in shock and her pupils dilate. As she tried to move back she knocked down a glass jar. Kazuma cried out but only for second and went back to sleep, and Shizuru watched at the corner of the door._

_"I'm not a child anymore!" Hotaru said firmly, "You can't tell me what to do like when I was younger. I'm an adult now,"_

_"A stupid adult," Hibiya responded coldly._

_"Get out," she muttered under her breath. Hibiya held her daughter by the shoulders._

_"GET OUT NOW!" she hissed causing many other glass objects to fall, and a glass statue to break. Shizuru cringed in fear as tears fell from her brown eyes. Hibiya let go of her daughter, and frowned at her. She left the room slowly almost waiting for her daughter to apologize. Shizuru hid in the closet beside the room as she saw Hibiya leaving. _

_Hotaru fell on her knees crying._

* * *

Kuwabara's eyes fluttered open. He got up slowly pulling up the sheets from the bed. He noticed that he wasn't outside anymore, and his arms and abdomen were bandaged. He stretched out his arms, and looked around the room. It was a small room plainly decorated a light shade of gray.

"You're awake," a voice called out. Kuwabara yelped out surprised that someone was here.

A woman came out in an amber kimono with a glass of water in her hands. She knelt beside Kuwabara's bed. She was average height, and had long purple hair. She glared coldly at Kuwabara her gray eyes emotionless.

"Where am I?" he asked. The woman handed Kuwabara the glass, but Kuwabara refused politely.

"Don't worry it's not poison," she said, "You're in my Otousaan's infirmary … He found you asleep and he noticed that some of your bones were broken,"

"But I didn't see a nearby village," Kuwabara said taking the glass into his hands.

"My Otousaan was coming home from his journey," she said, "You should get some rest and be on your way,"

"Excuse my daughter," a voice called out, and a man came in dressed in a white coat. He was in his early 40s, and had a messy patch of black hair. He had blue eyes hidden behind think rimmed glasses.

"She's not very open to strangers," he said, "Suzume-kun, you can leave if you wish,"

"Hai," she said bowing politely and leaving.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh Gomen Nasai, kind of rude to not tell your own guests where they are. Especially when your guests don't know that they are guests … my name is Kimura Daichi," he said putting out his hand waiting for Kuwabara to shake it.

"Arigato Gozimasu, Kimura-san," he said shaking the man's hand heartily.

"Don't be so formal … just call me whatever you want," he responded with a large grin, "Oh I didn't happened to catch your name,"

"Kuwabara, Kazuma," he said. The older man gasped as his eyes amplified.

"I am so honored of meeting such a distinguished person," He said bowing again and again hysterically.

"NANI!" Kuwabara said in surprise, "It's not like I'm famous or anything,"

"SUCH A MODEST GUY!" Daichi said slapping Kuwabara's back, "I ACTUALLY AM ABLE TO BE SPEAKING IN THE PRESCENCE OF A KUWABARA!"

"Nani," Kuwabara said with a sweat drop in the back of his head. At this time he was hoping that this was a really bad dream, or he has gone absolutely bonkers.

"Suzume-chan!" He called out.

"What is it, Otousaan?" she said frowning as she came into the room.

"Escort this fellow to Loire-dono," he said.

"Ano … Why to shihan?" she asked.

"Just go," Suzume's father firmly instructed, but he still held his friendly smile.

"Please follow me," she said leaving. Kuwabara quickly got out the door, and grabbed his bag while putting on his shoes.

"WAIT UP!" he called out running. Suzume stopped and waited for him.

"Arigato," Kuwabara said.

"Suzume-san, can I ask you something?" he asked her continuing to walk.

"What … and don't call me by my first name," she said firmly.

"Alright … Kimura-san, who is this Loire-dono person?"

"You mean shihan-san?" Suzume said, "She is the elder of our village,"

"Elder?"

"Yes, she is the wife of the previous Chief elder of the village. When he died she gained his title. But people don't think that she can like up the name as someone so important as a Chief Elder. So they often call her Loire-dono or Shihan," Suzume responded.

"What's her na-?"

"We are here," she said interrupting Kuwabara. The two stopped and stood in front of an old karate dojo.

"Don't say anything unless she talks to you," Suzume said coldly as she opened the door to the dojo. She quickly took off her shoes and sat in the middle of the room on her knees, and Kuwabara followed her.

"Shihan-sama," Suzume began, "My Otousaan said to bring this man to you,"

A woman came into a room dressed in a gray loose kimono. She was old, but not too old barely in her early 60s or late 50s. Her long silver hair stopped at her hips, and her dark brown eyes were hidden behind strands of her hair.

"Suzume-chan, why did Daichi-kun want him here?" she asked as she sat slowly on her knees.

" I don't know," Suzume responded. She tilted her head down her own long purple hair covering her eyes. Kuwabara looked downward as well. The atmosphere of the dojo was so dark; that even a smile would be disrespectful.

"State your name," the Shihan said coolly.

"Kuwabara, Kazuma," he said. The old woman let out a gasp of shock, and she got up.

"Ano … Shihan-sama," Suzume said.

"Gomen … But Suzume-chan can you please leave us?" the older woman asked kindly.

"Hai," Suzume said bowing and she left the room closing the door behind her. There was a very long pause until finally one of them spoke.

"Ano …," the Shihan began she paused looking for the right words to say, "Ano … was you mother's name Hotaru Loire?"

"Hai," Kuwabara said bitterly, "My Kasaan changed her name to Kuwabara when she married my …. Her Dana"

"Ano … Do you remember your own Obaba?" she asked her voice sort of quivering.

"Hai, I never met her. But my Kasaan told me that she was a very wise person. I think she told her name was Hibiya or something like that," he responded.

"Kazuma-kun … may I call you that?" she asked.

"It's fine," Kuwabara responded. He preferred people to call him by his last name. But somehow he felt connected to this old woman. '_Suzume's father … Daichi I believe his name was … He called her Loire-dono …my mother's maiden name was Loire …. And she knows a lot about my Kasaan … Can it be?'_

"Gomen Nasai, Shihan-sama," he said politely, "But may I ask you something?"

"If you need to," she said. The older woman looked at him puzzled.

"Is your name Hibiya?" he asked unperturbedly. The older woman stared at him directly looking him in his dark eyes. Kuwabara looked into her dark eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. But he knew just by looking at her that she was too strong … too proud to cry in front of someone. The Shihan held tightly to the loose sleeves of her kimono. She clenched her hands into a fist.

"Obaba Hibiya," Kuwabara said. The older woman's eyes widened and she grabbed Kuwabara into an embrace.

"My grandson … it's you," she said as tears poured out of her eyes. She held tighter to Kuwabara. The carrot top was surprised that she was crying on his shoulder. He smiled and hugged his grandmother back.

* * *

Author's Notes: I didn't want to be too descriptive with my OC's especially Suzume. Too answer some of your questions. Suzume shall not fall in love with Kuwabara. **This is a Kuwabara X Yukina story**! …. Anyways this basically sucked butt!

I'm still updating my stories don't worry! I'm not dead!

**I'm so sorry! I PROMISE**! …. Well anyways I can't wait to watch the new Hayao Miyazaki movie "Howl's Moving Castle" … I loved Princess Mononoke, Spirited Away, KiKi's Delivery Service, and Castles in the Sky. So I'm pretty excited about this new film.

Suzume means **sparrow.  
**Daichi means **great land.  
**Hibiya means **cracked valley**. (Hibi –** Crack**. Ya- **valley, eight, arrow, question mark, or melting**) …hopefully that's what it means!

Chapter Four: **Fubuki** (is snow storm in Japanese)  
Summary: After Hibiya and Kuwabara's reunion the past slowly starts to open to Kazuma. Hibiya then leads Kazuma grandfather, Fubuki Leonhart, the true direct descendant of the Lion Heart.


	4. Fubuki

Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

OMG! Thanks for so much of the support! I'm glad that people actually like my story! I usually write a butt load of crap. . Anyways most of your questions will be answered and the plot thickens! … I know cheesy!

In this story I am trying my best to include Shizuru in this fiction. She is an easily overlooked character, and she is also a very important part of this story.

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ANYONE WHO READS THIS STORY! …. IT SUCKS! BUT WHATEVER! JUST BARE WITH ME!**

Warnings: OOC, Bad spelling, horrible grammar, boringness, bad storyline, and OC Warning as well.

* * *

Chapter Four  
**Fubuki**  
_By: xinsanexdreamerx_

**

* * *

Tears. They poured each drop so bittersweet. Just by looking at her he knew that Hibiya was never someone who would cry in front of anyone. The first moment he met her he knew that she was too stubborn to cry. He knew that she was never the kind of person that showed weakness to anyone. But the way she held tightly to him. The tears that fell from her eyes were the tears that were waiting to be shed.**

"Where … Where have you been?" Kazuma asked her. He felt his own dark eyes overflowing with tears. Clenching his fist he held them back.

"G..Gomen Nasai," Hibiya managed to say between her sobs, "Gomen Nasai … Gomen Nasai,"

"Obaasan … tell me about yourself," he inquired, "I want to know … about you, about this family. I want to know everything about my own heritage,"

She let go of him, and she stood there smiling so serenely… '_The way she smiles … it is an incredibly lonely smile…'_

"Would you like to meet him?" Hibiya asked him gently, "Your grandfather,"

'_My grandfather!'_ Kuwabara thought as his eyes opened widely. He nodded in return, and got up following Hibiya into the backyard of the dojo. They stopped at the large marble tombstone. There were many flowers and candles that surrounded the grave. He read the inscription and it read "Leonhart Fubuki, A Loving Son, Hero,

Elder, and Husband"

Hibiya kneeled down and smiled, "Kazu-kun, this is your grandfather Fubuki Leonhart … the actual descendant of the Lion Heart himself,"

Kazuma gasped surprised, "But isn't that just a story?"

"No, the story is actually true," she explained, "You see the people in this village are all gifted psychics. Our roots trail back years ago when the emperor had banished us, and so we lived here since then,"

"So does that make me a –" Hibiya interrupted him.

"No, you're human. But that doesn't mean all of the people in this village is human… You see this village has a lot of pride in its heritage because this was the original home of the Lion Heart… He was raised here, he raised his own family here, and he died here,"

"But that makes me-"

"One of the last descendants of the Lion Heart,"

* * *

"Crap," Shizuru cursed under her breath as she cleaned up the broken shards of glass.

"That was my favorite mug," she complained pouting as she mourned the dear loss of her cup angrily throwing the remains in the trash.

It has been one day since Kazuma went to Makai, and left her. '_You know if Kazuma was here … I would make him clean this up,'_ she smiled to herself. Shizuru reminded herself not to think that her brother had abandoned her. But when he returns he'll be happier and he won't mope around the house. … _But that's if he returns_ …

'_The dreams will get worse'_ she thought. She closed her eyes and the memories slowly came back.

_

* * *

A man tightly bundled in a white lab coat. He pushed back his thick-rimmed glasses with his index finger. A smile curved on his face … a dark. He smiled at the three large pod-like glass tubes, and inside was a man. Each of them had the exact same features, pale skinned, a muscular built but each different from each other, and silver hair. The glasses on the man's eyes overshadowed his own eyes. If Shizuru were to guess they must glistening with his own sick twisted happiness._

"Dr. Ryouta," a woman called out. She was the kind of woman that you would see in those old movies the beautiful assistant of the ugly ass genius. She wore an all over black outfit that was covered in a white lab coat. She was **so** the clichéd woman in one of those old movies.

_'A Marilyn Monroe want to be,' Shizuru commented in her mind._

_"Ms. Taniya what is that you need?" Ryouta wheezed._

_"I was wondering if it was finished yet," Taniya said stepping closer to the glass tubes._

_"No not yet," the doctor grumbled. The woman stroked the glass, and she smirked._

_"Do you know the legend of the Destati Children?" he asked her. _

_"…Yes something with these four warriors and they defeat some S.I.N man," she responded bluntly, "…Why?"_

_"Before you," Ryouta started, "Is the actual S.I.N …"_

_Taniya gasped, "But I thought that S.I.N was just one person but not three,"_

_"You're right … you see my research team was able to find S.I.N's body … and I was able to clone them…When they awaken they'll be more powerful than any S-Class youkai,"_

_"So that's why she is here," Taniya commented accenting the word "she" with a bit of hate._

_"Yes … you see to make my warriors powerful … I need the actual blood and tears of a koorime," he said pointing to another tube... The two walked towards it._

_"You see this one is powerful … she is part fire youkai," he said smiling, "I've been having my eye on this one for quite some time now," _

_"She won't cry for us … why can you just kill her and get her blood and take another koorime?" Taniya said smiling brandishing the gun in her coat pocket. _

_"We need the same tears and blood from the same koorime," he explained. The koorime he was referring to was a petite koorime. Her crimson eyes closed shut and her marine hair flowing freely in the liquid. Her face was frozen in sheer fear._

_'… Oh Kami-sama … they have Yukina,' Shizuru thought._

* * *

"But that can't be!" Kuwabara said loudly, "How can I descend from a Lion Heart?"

"Listen, whether you like it or not it's in your blood as well as Shizuru," Hibiya said harshly, "Have you ever wondered why you had such a strong sense of Spirit Awareness?"

"So this explains it all," he said. Kazuma never questioned why he was a psychic. He just thought it was something that just came to him.

"You know … I have to admit I thought that idiot would never die," Hibiya said chucking. She stroked the tombstone with her index finger and smiled.

"I sometimes think that he'll come one day laughing loudly saying "Sorry I made you worry!" … And we would live with each other again … you know Kazuma-kun if Fubuki was here right now…. He would be so proud of you," she turned to Kazuma and smile.

"He would have came to you probably drunk off his ass … and told you sober or drunk that he was proud that you were his grandson," Hibiya said.

"… Obasan, I don't deserve his praise … he sounds like a person … someone that was a great man," Kuwabara said as Hibiya stared at him. Kazuma clenched his fist, and frowned. His dark eyes looked almost empty.

"… You know you remind me of him," Hibiya admitted. Kuwabara gasped and when he was about to respond she interrupted him.

"… He's like you. I could tell … He was someone that took pride in who he was … he was stubborn and stupid at times, but that was the way he is … He would never hurt anyone unless he had to … He hated to fight people … Even though he never complained about it he truly did … I could tell … that about you," she said smiling.

"You're the kind of person … that would never hurt a person even though they caused you pain … You would rather protect the people you love than kill the ones that hurt you …"

Kuwabara's eyes widened slowly as memories of Mitari flowed his mind. He could have easily killed the boy. He was right in his grasp … He could've just killed the boy… But he knew that inside his eyes he was scared. It also made Kuwabara realize too that he was afraid …

"… You know Obasan … if he was still here … I'd tell him that I would have been proud to be his grandson," Kuwabara said smiling as he placed his hand on Hibiya's shoulder. She turned to him and her dark eyes stared at him. She smiled to herself and she took Kazuma's hand into her own.

"… I think he heard you," Hibiya said as she smiled wider and her own cold eyes brightened. She looked at her grandson again.

'_He isn't a little child anymore … he's a man'_ she thought to herself. Hibiya just stared at him … her own grandson. His own features were so much like Fubuki's. Dark, deep eyes that concealed his emotion, a muscular built with soft pale skin, and a large bright smile that can make anyone smile as well. The two they were so alike but very different. Fubuki is Fubuki, and Kazuma is Kazuma.

Kuwabara looked at Hibiya and he smiled as well … it was a true smile. '_Odd … I haven't smiled like that since forever'_ he thought to himself. Back then, Kazuma hated his family. He hated the way they abandoned him… When Hotaru died, and Kensuke had committed suicide; his father's family didn't take him or Shizuru. Instead they left them there on the streets of Ningenkai to die.

'_My grandson …such a strong **man** …you look happy but I can tell by your eyes … that you hold voices inside your mind that are silently crying'_

A gentle wind had passed them, and the tree branches above Fubuki's grave swayed in the breeze. Leaves fell down slowly, and a small apple blossom fell on Fubuki's gravestone.

"You know Fubuki's favorite fruits was apples … he would stuff his mouth with them all the time," she complotted, "That's why I decided to bury him right under this tree… and in all my life I had never seen the blossoms on this tree looked so beautiful."

"…I guess Oujisan must be happy," Kuwabara commented He smiled to himself. Happiness … '_Am I happy? … Do I know what happiness is?'_ he thought to himself.

"….You know Kazuma-kun, please stay here," Hibiya asked him. Kuwabara knew that she was would be alone. But he must find Yukina … Who knows what those bastards are doing to her …. His thoughts made him angry and he scowled. Hibiya took quick note in this, and frowned. Kuwabara realized that he might have upsetting Hibiya and he bowed lowly.

"Gomen Nasai," Kuwabara apologized, "but I'm trying to find someone …. Someone that I hold dear to me," He took the engagement ring in his hands and he stared at the ring in his palm.

"…Then please, let me train you," she pleaded as she got up.

"You know I can't let my only grandson get killed … just let me train you. So you can easily find her … Please accept," she said gently as she brought out her hand.

"Hai," Kuwabara responded as he took his grandmother's hand.

* * *

Author's Notes: …. I'm sorry but since a lot of people actually responded to this fanfiction. I have better motivation and inspiration when I know that some people are actually reading what I have wrote.

Anyways this hopefully anyone who read this wasn't screaming and calling Yoshiro Togashi to kill me with a machine gun. Or that anyone didn't fall asleep while reading this.

I thank all who have reviewed and read this story. Whether you hated or love this story I'm glad you read it.

**FLAMES ARE NECESSARY.**

**REVIEWS ARE PRIASED.**

**READING IS THANKED.**

Chapter Five: **Kenbu (Sword Dance)  
**Summary; Kuwabara's trainings begins as he learns the sword techniques that Fubuki created himself. … A promised cameo with Ekichi (I promise that she'll be in this fiction). It will sound better than I make it out to be … I hope!


	5. Kenbu

Disclaimer: DO YOU THINK I OWN IT?

I still think I'm not including Shizuru in this story much … haven't even started on her powers as well as Kazuma's ….

I'm so very sorry … but I'm going a different direction for this chapter … I'll start introducing Kuwabara's powers the next chapter …. Because … this chapter was too long!

(?) Author's Notes.

* * *

Lion Heart  
Chapter Five: Kenbu  
_By: xinsanexdreamerx  
_

* * *

The dream that would come true someday  
Only becomes a faint, unheard whisper  
Wandering while inside the light of the night  
Soon those eyes will open …its **fate**

-Agony by KOTOKO

* * *

Kazuma Kuwabara sighed deeply as he slung his jacket behind his back. He looked upward towards the night sky. It seemed to have been calling out to him …those glistening stars.

'_Not so different'_ he thought to himself referring to the sky. He was in awe that even something as simple as the stars in the clear night sky was …** beautiful**. But the thing that surprised him the most that he was admiring the Makai sky. Another sigh escaped his lips and he started to concentrate more on getting back to the Kimura residence.

The wind blew a gentle breeze and the carrot top closed his eyes and began to relax.

'_It's amazing'_ he thought, '_that I would have a family right here …. Waiting for me …,'_ A family was something Kazuma never had. He had one …. But it was a **broken** family. As a child he thought that somehow his family was broken … that someday … the pieces that pained him would one day be fixed…

* * *

'_It was always me and Shizuru,'_ he thought walking.

_Shizuru stared outside from the window of the orphanage window. Since the death of their mother, Hotaru and suicide of Kensuke; the two siblings had nowhere to go. They had aunts and uncles that were capable … but they have seemed to abandon the two siblings. It was as if they were ashamed of them being within their family. Shizuru didn't even call them family… The only family was herself and Kazuma. _

_She stared outside at the playground. An old rusty pair of swing sets that seem that it could barely support a baby let alone a child, a sandbox that wasn't filed with sand … but dirt, and a slide that had a large hole in the middle of it. _

_'Guess this is my new life now..' she thought as she held tightly a small box. She opened it taking out the long necklace with black beads. The beads were passed down from generation to generation tracing back to the first itako Spirit Medium . Though she was not fully trained as an itako she was still very capable herself. The beads each had inscribed the itako it belonged to. Shizuru traced with her index finger the bead that would be hers as well as the one with her mother and her grandmother's. _

_**PLINK **_

A drop of rain plopped on her hand. Shizuru looked up to the sky. Gray clouds covered the great sky. She frowned … it's not that she hated the rain. Actually she preferred the rain. But then the thought of Kazuma came into her mind… How he had always disliked the rain for some odd reason. But this time she could not be happy… But something in her heart said that the earth was crying … for them

_**CREAK**._

_  
Shizuru snapped out of thought. She was being to distracted with her thoughts that she didn't notice until now … A small carrot top boy sitting on the swing set gently swinging himself. _

_"Kazuma," she said under her breath running out and taking two coats one for her and one for her brother. _

_"Kazuma, get inside … you might catch a cold," Shizuru said putting on the coat for Kazuma. He stared back at her his own dark eyes could not look into hers. They were into much pain. Shizuru lifted his head and saw the tears that streaked his face. _

_"Sis … please just let me be," he said in a whisper. _

_"Here… let's get inside! … You can mope around inside … but you're going to catch a cold," Shizuru urged Kazuma. But he was too much lost in his own thoughts. _

_"Listen … I know this hard time … for both of us," Shizuru started firmly trying to break the barrier._

_"But … for a while we're going to have … to depend on each other … We might have tough times but … someday we're going to be the happiest people on earth," she tried to say her own voice starting to break. Kazuma looked up to her dark deep eyes staring at her … He nodded slightly._

_"Promise me, got it Kazuma?" She held out her hand to him waiting for the younger sibling to shake it. Slowly he took her hand … shaking and nodding._

_**"Please... take care of yourself," (?)**_

* * *

Finally Kazuma Kuwabara had reached the Kimura residence. He took a deep breath and noticed the aroma coming from the inside of the Kimura's household. He took a quick look at his wristwatch. IT was 10:00 now in Ningenkai assuming that there is no time difference between the two worlds. Kuwabara opened the sliding door revealing a well – prepared banquet. Suzume who was in the kitchen, Dr. Kimura who was dressed in a navy blue yakata,and another man next to him who wore an olive yakata Kuwabara assumed that he was his son because of the deep family resemblance.

"Okaeri – Nasai (Welcome Back)," Dr. Kimura said heartily. The two bowed to Kuwabara, and Suzume gave him a half-hearted wave to distracted with her own work.

"Arigato (Thank You)," Kuwabara said smiling. The other two men smiled.

"How rude of me," Dr. Kimura said, "This is my older son, Daisuke … he's two years older than Suzume, so he might be your age,"

"It's a pleasure to meet your Kuwabara-san," Daisuke said extending his hand out to Kuwabara.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well … but just call me Kuwabara," he responded shaking Daisuke's hand.

"Now that we have everyone acquainted with one another … Let's eat!" Dr. Kimura interrupted, and on cue Suzume came out bringing plates of takoyaki (Balls of bread filled with octopus), and a large smoked salmon as the main course. Everyone say in his or her respected places. Dr. Kimura sat next to his son, Suzume sitting on the other side of her father, and Kuwabara took a seat near Daisuke.

"Itadkimasu (Let's eat)," they all said in unison.

"Daisuke here goes to Loire-sama's dojo as well as Suzume," Dr. Kimura said starting off the conversation.

He sighed sincerely. "My boy!…Will one day become a Fayath," he said proudly.

"What's a Fayath?" Kuwabara asked taking bite of a piece of takoyaki.

"…It's a great honor to a fighter. Every year there is a tournament to determine the most powerful warrior in the village, and those who are chosen become a Fayath. At time those who are chosen don't win. Because to become a Fayath you need the mind, heart, and soul of a warrior as well as the power," Dr. Kimura explained.

"The tournament is held on the Destati festival," Daisuke added taking a large portion of rice into his mouth.

"The Destati festival?" Kuwabara questioned raising an eyebrow.

"It's the biggest festival in the village celebrating the defeat of S.I.N," Daisuke responded.

"My favorite part is the "Over the Rainbow" dance ... Maybe this year my Suzume-chan become one of the dancer … won't she look so beautiful!" Dr. Kimura commented and received a jab to the stomach from Suzume. He winced in pain, and Suzume gave him a cold glare.

"Why is it called that?" Kuwabara whispered to Daisuke not wanting to be rude for asking so many questions.

"Well … you see many people gave their lives in the battle of S.I.N … as well as many other battles and hardships … the dance is held once every year to honor those who have died," Daisuke paused, "Because …They are "Over the Rainbow" now."

There was a long pause that lasted a few minutes until Dr. Kimura broke the silence.

"Well, Daisuke don't you have a test with Loire-sama at 7:00 … I believe … Eat up. I heard she was going to test everyone," Daisuke moaned in response.

"Oh yeah," Daisuke said frowning.

"Stop complaining. All you do is sit around the house and eat," Suzume said taking a small potion of the salmon.

"Oh and what about you!" Daisuke said defending himself, "You get lower scores than I do when it comes to tests!"

"That's because it takes a larger sense of mental and physical energy … I'm a itako remember! … Unlike you I have to use my mind," Suzume responded lazily as she took another helping of rice.

"…Must you always fight," Dr. Kimura said sighing.

The two siblings stopped their bickering and continued with their meals. Both giving each other cold stares, and all of them finished their meals without talking

* * *

Kuwabara yawned as he plopped himself on the bed, It was late, and he was stuffed He got up noticing the slow moving steps that were coming from outside. He noticed the shadow from the screen door, and recognized the form as Suzume. She opened the screen door holding the back up Kazuma had, and inside with her head sticking out was a cinnamon colored kitten.

"I found her in here," Suzume said giving the bag to Kuwabara, "She was within your bag when my father came back,"

"Ekichi!" Kuwabara exclaimed. The kitten responding to her owner jumped out of the bag and onto his lap.

"I thought I told you to stay back with Shizuru," he scolded the cat. Ekichi only responded by licking his hand.

"I'm leaving," Suzune said and left the room. Kuwabara watched the girl leave wondering why she was like that. He guessed she didn't like strangers like her father said, or maybe it's her personality.

Kuwabara sighed knowing that Ekichi was with him. He'd have to go back to Ningenkai, and come back here. But the problem was Kuwabara didn't know exactly what he was. Dr. Kimura found him, and that's all he had remembered. He looked back at Ekichi, and she stared back at him in such a sad way.

"Fine you can stay," Kuwabara said sighing. He gave up, and Ekichi's eyes widened in happiness, and Kuwabara had sworn he saw her smile.

* * *

The next morning Kuwabara woke up early. An hour after the sun came up to be more exact. He remembered that Daisuke had that test with Hibiya. Plus he couldn't sleep a wink last night due to the fact of his weird dreams. Finally after moments of waiting he saw a pouting Daisuke lazily walking on the way to Hibiya's dojo.

"OI!" Kuwabara called out to Daisuke trying to get his attention. Daisuke stopped and lazily turned to him eyes baggy and red.

"What's up with you … looked like you didn't sleep at all last night," Kuwabara commented. Daisuke frowned in response, and began to walk.

"I kept thinking of that test... Last time I failed horribly," he said in defense. He stopped and Kuwabara on blinked.

"WHY KAMI-SAMA! WHY!" Daisuke yelled causing Kuwabara to have a large sweat drop on the back of his head. "WHY MUST I ALWAYS FREEZE UP WHEN I'M FIGHING IN A TEST!"

"I feel better now," Daisuke said and continued to walk. The two finally reached Hibiya's dojo. When they entered around a few dozen of fighters were outside preparing for the test. Each of them stretching or sharpening their own weapon. He even saw Suzume in the group. Daisuke groaned as he took one of the few remaining swords.

"Man! … Why did my sword have to break? … Guess this will do," he complained examining the sword.

"Ohayo Gozimasu (Good Morning)," a voice called out. Hibiya was at the entrance and a smile was plastered on her face.

"Ohyao Gozimasu (Good Morning) Shihan-sama," all the students said in unison.

"Today I'm sure you are prepared for your tests. Please follow me to the arena and the tests shall begin," she said and started to walk. All the students had followed her. Kuwabara walked with Daisuke who was so nervous and was trembling barely able to hold his sword. When they reached the arena. Kuwabara noticed that it was quite small designed for one on one matches rather than group matches.

"Now that this is settled … I wish you all good luck on these tests … and remember that this is just for me to see your abilities not a form of torture," she said and she took a list from the sleeve of her kimono.

"The tests will be in alphabetic order according to your family name …" Hibiya called out. Daisuke looked as if he was about to get a heart attack.

"Dude, it alphabetic you're like in the middle," Kuwabara tried to console Daisuke. He patted him on the back.

"Yeah I know but I'm after Kato Nobuyuki" Daisuke said, "He's like the best fighter out of all of us!" He directed his stare to another fighter. Many people surrounded him and all of them were at his beck and call. Kuwabara could tell he was powerful just be looking at him. Nobuyuki gave him a cold glare when he tried to focus on his energy to find out more about him

"…so?" Kuwabara questioned him trying his best to look at the bright side.

"So I'll look like an ass out there!" Daisuke exclaimed, a sigh had escaped Kuwabara's lips.

"The first fighter is Aburakoji, Rin," Hibiya called out. The audience applauded and many cheers for the young female fighter. She was quite short and small built. The girl resembled Keiko a bit but Keiko's hair was longer than hers. Rin had more of a boyish haircut. Kuwabara blinked noticing her weapon … daggers. The battle was quick lasting for about a minute. She went head first without noticing Hibiya's own weapon that easily surpassed her own.

The battles began only one or two surviving for at least twenty minutes. The rest were at least five minutes, but there were a couple of exceptions.

"Kako, Nobuyuki!" Hibiya called out. When she called out his name the audience broke out in applause, and cheers were heard from almost everyone. Daisuke clapped politely but was frowning knowing after this it would be him next.

Nobuyuki took out his sword. A buster sword Kuwabara was surprised that a thing would exists. Being large in size, and quite heavy for a novice. But by the blade he could tell it was powerful but difficult to control. Hibiya was trying to choose a weapon right now. She finally chose a weapon. A sword much like the one that Daisuke had.

"So how do you think is going to win?" Kuwabara asked Daisuke.

"Dunno … Maybe Shihan-sama can, but in the last test we had. Kako was able to break Shihan's sword. But she was lucky that the tests were timed," Daisuke commented.

The two fighters got into position both of them bowed to each other out of respect. Hibiya took a defensive position, while Nobuyuki took the offensive position. He gripped his sword tightly and the battle began.

"I…I can't see anything," Daisuke said, "They're moving too quickly … I don't know who is winning,"

"Me neither," responded Kuwabara. The audience was in awe as they saw the two fight. Kuwabara tried his best to concentrate on the two fighters. He could tell both were having a difficult time attacking one another. All he heard was the sparks that both swords intersected with one another. The long and wide blade of the buster sword turned aside from the much weaker broad sword. Their wielder backed off of each other stopping. The students were able to see that the two were evenly matched when it comes to their sword technique.

"Why isn't she using her attacks?" Daisuke remarked. Kuwabara turned to him.

"What do you mean her attacks?" Kuwabara inquired.

"…Well you see …. Though Shihan and Kako are evenly matched when it comes to sword technique … Shihan has the upper hand. But she refuses to use her attacks unless she desperately needs them," Daisuke theorized.

The two fighters stood still waiting for each other to make a move. They broke as one, both advancing, blades clashing with the solid ring of metal on metal. Nobuyuki came across in a slash, to which the broad sword rose to block. Nobuyuki deftly rose over the blocking blade and knocked it down. Even as the buster sword's wielder began to bring his weapon back up, Hibiya weaved underneath the blade and slammed up. The buster sword, already with the momentum of rising up, went flying high out of its wielder's hands at the strike.

The two fighters stopped. The audience waited and watched for the two to make a move. Hibiya dropped her blade, and Nobuyuki was surprised that she would do something.

"You've won, Npbuyuki-kun," Hibiya said smiling. Kako was shocked. He didn't even have his blade with him …yet he won. Kuwabara turned to his grandmother who was smiling at Nobuyuki. Kuwabara turned to the winner of the match. Still shocked that she had given up … even though she had the upper hand. He smiled only slightly and bowed to Hibiya, and quickly left.

"Man … that was close! … I would have loved to see Kako get his ass kicked!" said Daisuke.

"I'm so sorry everyone … but the rest of you the tests will be postponed until tomorrow," Hibiya said, Daisuke almost screamed "Hallelujah" when Hibiya said that.

"Class is over!" she yelled. Many of the students who were up next were celebrating and those who had to do the tests jumped for joy if they could.

"I'm going to stay here a while Daisuke … go without me I can find my way," said Kuwabara. Daisuke nodded in response but was too excited that he didn't have to be tested. Kuwbaara watched as Daisuke ran up to Suzume, and gave his sister a noogie. Kuwabara laughed as she saw the younger girl throw her brother over her shoulder.

* * *

Itako: I got this from a web site okay!

_An **itako** is a traditional __blind__shamaness__ from northern __Japan_

_In training for initiation, itako dress in a white kimono 100 days before the ceremony. Austere purification is obligatory to achieve an extreme state of mind. Rites where she must pour cold water over herself, usually in the cold of winter, occur and she is required to practice chanting. Three weeks prior to the ceremony, she is not permitted to consume grain, salt, meat and must avoid artificial heat._

_During the ceremony itself, the itako trainee is dressed as a bride to indicate that she will marry a god. The ceremony is accompanied by continual drum and bell sounds to help the itako achieve the concentration require to into a trance. Older itako sit around to assist the chanting; the ceremony may go on for days until the trainee has entered the said trance. Once she has entered a trance, the master itako will determined which god has possessed the trainee. Trainees are not permitted to sleep and food consumption is kept to a minimum._

_As a result of being blind, itako must learn the obligatory scriptures by heart and may even know the scriptures better than some less motivated priests_

* * *

Shizuru isn't blind I know! … But it doesn't mean to be blinded in eye sight. But you can also be blinded by your heart. She hasn't participated in this ceremony, but I call her an itako because she has some of these abilities in this fiction.

In the anime Shaman King …. There is an itako. Her name is Anna Kyoyama, and her abilities are: channeling, and she can summon a spirit from anywhere, even from heaven and can look into the minds of people

So I'm basing Shizuru's powers around Anna's pwoers. Confusing I know!

Please Take care of yourself: … This is a line from Evangelion as you might know. I love the series. Yui tells this to her son Shinji when he abborts Third Impact

Yakata: Watch the anime "Fruits Basket" … Shigure wears them! XD

Buster Blade: Yup it's Cloud's weapon … I haven't played Final Fantasy 7 in a while …. My baby cousin broke it when I got it! … So I just read the stuff in the websites.

* * *

Chapter Six: **Kago (Divine Protection) (Trying to do it Janime style) XD**

Summary: … Kuwabara's trainings begins as he learns the sword techniques I PROMISE THIS TIME! that Fubuki created himself. But as the training begins. Kuwabara must learn to control his own power … and powers he didn't know he had.

**

* * *

FLAMES ARE NECESSARY.**

**REVIEWS ARE PRIASED.**

**READING IS THANKED.**


End file.
